SUEGROS PELIGROSOS
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Bella y Edward se casaron pero eso no quiere decir que esten preparados para ver a su hija llegar a ese paso tan importante en su vida por eso haran hasta lo imposible para volver loco al novio. TODOS HUMANOS
1. recordando el pasado esperando el futuro

Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con un nuevo fic que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios

Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación

Grandes cambios traen dolores de cabeza

**Bella Cullen**

Acompañada de la fría noche estaba contemplando uno de los cuadros más conmovedores y que me tranquiliza ver: mi familia, mi compañía durante estos años y próximos que vendrán, la única que me puede traspasar calidez y paz que ninguna persona podrá lograr, el único apoyo que yo misma cree y que cada día no encuentro la palabra para describir la felicidad que se apodera de mi pecho cuando la contemplo, pero esta noche no se puede manifestar el gozo tan grande que siento al pensar que tendré a mi hija de nuevo en mis brazos, la cual ya es toda una profesional de la que estoy muy orgullosa pero a mi esposo y a mi no nos interesa un titulo profesional o una hija exitosa; porque si fuera por mi tendría a mi hija aquí completando el cuadro que todas las noches contemplo dichosa , pero como toda madre tengo que hacerme a un lado para dar paso a un nuevo capitulo en la vida de mi hija

-Bella tienes una llamada de Nessie. Dijo Edward dándome el teléfono el cual acepte gustosa

-_Hola mama_. Comento mi hija alegremente pero también un poco nerviosa entonces mi mente comenzó a meditar las posibles ideas de lo que le puede estar pasando en este momento a mi hija para que pudiera explicar ese repentino tono de vos y como cualquier madre sobre protectora comencé con la retahíla

- Nessie estas bien te paso algo te hicieron algo, respóndeme Reneesme

-_No mama tranquilízate madre, no me ha pasado nada estoy bien solo llamaba para decirte que ya estoy en camino…_

Esas últimas palabras dieron pie una poderosa energía sobre mí algo que Emmett lo llamaría síndrome post-Alice cuando no hay compras y eso realmente da miedo hasta el punto de confundirnos de cómo Jasper soporta a Alice pero ha sido una cuñada leal en todo el sentido de la palabra en fin fue tan máxima la felicidad que se me olvido que mi hija estaba en el teléfono

-_Madre sigues ahí…_ dijo mi hija preocupada

-Si hija estoy aquí que era lo que me ibas a contar. Comente con tono entusiasta y puedo jurar q la escuche soltar un bufido de exasperación

-_Y voy a llevar a alguien_. Menciono dubitativa

-Claro, puedes traer una amiga no interesa. Susurre restándole importancia pues solo me importaba ver a mi hija pero las siguientes palabras me dejaron helada

-_Llevare a mi novio y madre te tengo que dejar porque llegamos a un punto donde no hay conexión. _Comento rápidamente sin dejarme tiempo de mencionar palabra

-Adiós. Dije sabiendo que la línea ya se había corado pero no podía salir de mi asombro, solo pude salir del shock porque Edward me zarandeo para saber si nuestra hija estaba bien con el mismo tono que yo utilice con mi hija pero con el tono de padre preocupado que siempre me demuestra todo el cariño que tiene como padre hacia ella

-Reneesme viene en camino… susurre apretando los dientes mientras que los otros celebraban que nuestra hija venia pero sin saber el "pequeño" problema y el único que noto mi cambio de humor fue mi esposo que sin inmutarse me pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Bella? Susurro en tono preocupado/suplicante mirándome con esos hermosos orbes verdes que siempre me cautivan

-viene con _su novio._ Comente lo mas bajo que pude pero sin borrar el enfado de mi rostro viendo el cambio drástico que provocó esas palabras insignificantes que obviamente para todos es mas que simples palabras

-¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron todos, algunos alarmados, otros enfadados y algunos divertidos, esto esta mal, 100% mal y todo por culpa del _novio._

Buenos, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, dejen sus comentarios porque me gusta ver que piensan mis lectores, es algo nuevo que se centra en la familia preferida de nosotras/os

Espero su opinión

Atte:

Su querida friendo

maria alice cullen


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con el segundo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios

Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación

Sorpresas inesperadas te demuestran que nunca puedes confiarte de lo que tienes

**Edward Cullen**

Esta noche debería ser la mejor de nuestras vidas porque regresaba nuestra pequeña, algo que me llenaba de la más pura felicidad desde que encontré al amor de mi vida, mi Bella, mi ángel, la persona que complemento mi vida ; no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella al igual que no puedo imaginarme a mi hija con un _novio_

Esa palabra es tan repugnante como debe ser el dueño, porque no puedo pensar en una solo persona que merezca a mi hija, mi hija, la pequeña que vi nacer, la que vi dar sus primeros pasos y la que vi independizarse por sus estudios pero este paso no se si pueda tolerarlo porque ningún padre esta preparado para ver a su hija encontrar a alguien con el que pueda tener confianza y sentir su apoyo, sin que sea sus padres

Y ahora estaba aquí sentado con frustración y desesperación a la espera de que mi hija y el individuo crucen la puerta y poder evaluarlo, digo conocerlo y tomar una decisión

-Eddie, quita la cara de limón partido, que nadie se ha muerto. Susurró mi hermano Emmett contento

-Aun. Comento Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett que tenia toda la razón

-Emmett, si estuvieras en mi lugar te callarías. Dije entre dientes

-Pero como no lo estoy. Susurro sonriendo par luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza gracias a mi Bella

-Bella es necesario esperar. Dije suplicante, sabia por lo que estaba pasando pero estar sentado me da tiempo de pensar en el susodicho y en las mil formas de asesinar al _novio _ si la toco un solo cabello; y yo jamás era sádico por algo era doctor para salvar las vidas no acabarlas pero Bella al escucharme voltio la cabeza robóticamente, algo me dice que no debí abrir la boca

-cariño-susurro tiernamente mientras se acercaba y yo retrocedía, definitivamente no debí abrir la boca-porque te necesito listo cuando llegue el enemigo, digo el _novio_. Dijo comunicándome o más bien dándome una orden

-si mi general. Respondió mi pobre hermano en tono de burla

-te parece chistoso-comento acercándose a el- pues esto te va a divertir dijo mientras le untaba toda la crema del pastel en la cara

-me encanto divertirte Emmie. Susurro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar más crema y luego vi salir a mi hermana Alice con una cámara para tomarle una foto a Emmett y murmurar

-tu nunca aprendes no hermanito… esto se vera genial en el Facebook, y my Space. Para luego salir corriendo a publicarlas y a huir de Emmett

Después de arreglar todo, y aburrirme hasta recurrir a platicar con Emmett, lo cual no fue muy gratificante; al fin estábamos listos para recibir a mi hija y al _novio_, en esos momentos no me había dado cuenta de los nervio que tenia de ver al _novio, _como si tuviera miedo de que estuviera…enamorada

Bella noto mi preocupación, me acaricio la mejilla gentilmente provocándome una tranquilidad inmediata

-Edward, tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Susurro dándome un beso en los labios

-quien lo dice. Comento Emmett burlón, logrando que le lanzara un cojín, en el momento exacto que tocaban el timbre y se me helara la sangre

-Hola familia. Saludo mi sobrina Nikki, la cual me alegro y me tranquilizo al verla, todos nos levantamos para abrazarla pero no pudimos porque Emmett la acaparo y con toda la razón, no ver a su hija después de casarse es muy degradante, luego entro Kellan, el esposo de Nikki, el cual nos saludo amablemente, entonces me detuve a mirarlo; el tenia una mirada extraña que solo le dedicaba a Nikki y como si me hubiera leído la mente contesto

-Es amor, incondicional y eterno. Susurro fascinada mi Bella para después dedicarme una mirada llena de dulzura, era la perfecta descripción de lo que ambos sentíamos por el otro

-bueno, no es que me moleste que nos visiten ni mucho menos pero cual es la razón de tan agradable visita. Comento Emmett radiante, era la sonrisa que yo debería tener pero mi tesoro no ah llegado, de todas maneras vera mi hermano y mi sobrina aquí, me llenaban de alegría

Los enamorados se regalaron miradas de nerviosismo y complicidad, lo cual nos colocaba al borde del colapso y a Emmett al borde de un infarto

-díganlo de una ves cariño. Comento Rosalía entrando al salón con un tazón de palomitas

-pues…comenzó a hablar Kellan que se notaba nervioso- familia Cullen Nikki esta… pero su voz se coto debido al nerviosismo, lo cual nos preocupo a todos por eso Nikki soltó la verdad dejándonos en shock

-estoy embarazada. Susurro entrecerrando los ojos

La primera en reaccionar fue Rosalie al romper el tazón con sus propias manos y luego ver la reacción de Emmett

-¿Cómo es la cosa? Vocifero furioso, pero Rosalie le coloco una mano en el hombro y así lo logro dominar para luego decir:

-Cariño, porque no desempacan y se alistan para la visita de Reneesme. Comento con fingida dulzura señalándole el cuarto

Cuando subieron las escaleras, no hizo señas de que nos reuniéramos en la biblioteca, confundidos por la situación acudimos

Y allí exploto el diccionario completo de maldiciones que tenia que decir, para luego controlarse y pensar con claridad

-Será que la obligaría? Pregunto seriamente Rosalie

-Si es así, lo matare hasta que no quede nada. Susurro Emmett crispando las manos y entrecerrando los ojos

Y si ellos querían? Dijimos todos menos los implicados

-Por supuesto que ella es muy joven. Dijo Rosalie firmemente

-Es cierto además, es mi pequeña es obvio que no haría eso. Sentencio Emmett

Entonces sentimos que la puerta se habría y una voz varonil grito alegremente:

-Familia estamos en casa

Todos salimos en manada para ver el locutor de esa voz y la sorpresa no fue muy grata que digamos

-OH por dios. Susurramos todos ante nuestro asombro.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les dejo la intriga ¿quien llegaría? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, así que dejen sus comentarios para poder saber si les interesa o no

Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto

Att:

maria alice cullen


	3. eramos muchos y dio a luz la abuela

Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con el segundo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios

Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación

Capitulo anterior

_Entonces sentimos que la puerta se habría y una voz varonil grito alegremente:_

_-Familia estamos en casa_

_Todos salimos en manada para ver el locutor de esa voz y la sorpresa no fue muy grata que digamos_

_-OH por dios. Susurramos todos ante nuestro asombro._

**ERAMOS MUCHOS Y DIO A LUZ LA ABUELA**

**Alice Cullen **

¡Por Dios! esto no puede ser en la puerta estaba mi hijo Jackson que desde hace un tiempo no lo veía por su trabajo puesto que el trabajaba de psicólogo en Chicago y verlo allí me hacia recordar los momentos de su infancia cuando corría por miedo a la lluvia (el clima era lluvioso).

Lo único que podía pensar era correr y abrazarlo y así lo hice, abrazándolo efusivamente como si la vida dependiera de ello todo el tiempo que ha estado afuera lo he extrañado, además es mi bebe así sea un adulto.

-Mamá no puedo respirar. Dijo entrecortadamente mi hijo y de mala gana me tuve que separar

-Ya veo porque somos hermanos, susurro burlonamente Emmett

-Lo que tú digas Emmie-tuvvie. Comente con una sonrisa al recordar a Emmett vestido de teletuvvie (programa de televisión, que parecían extraterrestres pero tiernos) hasta que me percate de la chica que estaba atrás de el, la cual debe ser su amiga

-Que descortés de tu parte hijo, al no dejar entrar a tu amiga. Susurre a mi hijo para después jalar a la chica y saludarla efusivamente, pues todas las amigas de mi hijo son mis amigas, también observe que tenía un anillo de compromiso, al menos tendremos fiesta para quitar la tensión; pero no esperaba esto:

-familia, ella es Ashley Greene, mi prometida. Sentenció mi hijo tomándole la mano a _esa, _hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sosteniendo de La mesa, la cual estaba siendo rasguñada por mí, solo atine a exclamar:

-¡Que maravilla! Comente entre dientes, tragándome las maldiciones que tenia para decirle a _esa, _mientras que mi esposo me traicionaba llevándome hacia ellos, puesto que teníamos las manos unidas y literalmente me arrastro hacia ellos

-los felicito de todo cora, auch, corazón. Dijo Jasper por el dolor que le causaba al clavarle las uñas en su mano, pero necesitaba pensar rápido:

-Que tal si brindamos. Susurre para salir de ese cuarto que estaba infectado de su olor

-No se madre, es que Ashley no soporta el licor. Menciono mi Hijo, el cual me dio una idea, va ah ser fácil sacar a esa chiquilla de la vida de mi hijo

-No tendrá mucho alcohol, además es para celebrar tu compromiso. Dije tratando de sonreír pero sin lograrlo

-Uy Alice, esa sonrisa se parece a la de chuky. Comento Emmett riéndose pero se callo al verme girar la cabeza y decirle:

-Te parece gracioso, Emmie; es mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto quien sabe lo que te pueda pasar cuando estés durmiendo. Comente ya sacada de casillas, luego me gire a Jasper que me miraba con temor

-Jazzy, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a prepara los cócteles? Dije angelicalmente pero apretando la mandíbula, el pareció dudar, como si estuviera decidiendo quedarse en el cielo en vez de venir al infierno, así que tuve que mirarlo para que al fin contestara

-Claro mi amor, vamos

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, ya estando allí estalle, pero con un tono de voz suave:

-¿Quién se cree esa chiquilla para tener el privilegio de casarse con mi hijo?, tan solo es una niñita tonta. Termine golpeando la mesa

-Alice, esa chica no se ve que tenga malas intenciones. Susurro mi esposo tranquilamente, lo que me faltaba.

-Jazz, te voy a llevar al oculista porque esa chica solo quiere a mi hijo por el dinero y como tonto se deja llevar; igual a su padre. Comente arrepintiéndome de haber dicho lo último

-Piensas que mi hijo y yo nos dejamos manipular. Murmuro dolido, esto era lo último que me faltaba y todo gracias a _esa_

-No Jazzy-Jazz, me equivoque, estaba cegada por la rabia y no quise decir eso; ahora me perdonas. Dije haciendo un puchero para después darle un beso en los labios

-Bueno, definitivamente eres un arma letal de convencimiento. Comento sonriendo

-Pero así me quieres. Susurre en su oído ara después escuchar su musical risa, la cual es la mejor melodía; _no te desvíes de objetivo Alice. _Me dijo una molesta voz en mi cabeza

_Oye yo no soy la culpable de que tu tengas tanta aversión a la chica, si fuera por mi haría otra cosa con Jazzy. _Comentó esa pervertida voz, a veces me da miedo ser dueña de esa voz

Me separe de mala gana de mi Jazz, para buscar mis ingredientes, Jazz me miro raro para después preguntarme que era lo que estaba buscando y yo como si estuviera hablando del clima respondí:

-Estoy buscando cianuro o cicuta, cualquiera de los dos me sirve. Comente como si nada, mientras Jazz abría los ojos desmesuradamente y yo me reí de su cara; como puede cree que yo la mataría, nunca ensuciaría mi ropa con ella

- No Jazz, solo estoy buscando el vodka o el tequila, susurre hasta que lo encontré en la etiqueta decía 55% de alcohol, ¡perfecto!

-Mi amor eso tiene bastante alcohol, puede emborrachar a Ashley. Comento mi esposo tratando de quitarme la botella

-Ese es el plan Jazz, la emborrachamos y así dirá la verdad, por algo dicen que los niños y borrachitos dicen la verdad. Comente encogiéndome de hombros pero segura de que funcionaria

-Alice, no cree que seria mejor sentarnos y charlar. Comenzó Jazz conciliadoramente

-Ni tu Jazz, podrás convencerme de no hacerlo, así que si me vas a ayudar bien sino vete. Susurre fingidamente dolida aunque en el fondo no lo obligaría si el no quiere

-Me quedare Alice, pero estoy absuelto de toda culpa. Dijo inocentemente, para luego empezar a picar el hielo y escoger los demás tragos, ese es mi esposo

Cuando ya estaban listos, sonriendo empecé a servirlos, claro esta, que solo le di un poco de Vodka al de la chiquilla, al resto se lo deje como un coctel normal

Jasper estaba mas nervioso de lo normal, pero se calmo al darle la mano, porque el sabe que nunca lo dejaría solo

-No es justo, Ashley tiene un coctel mas colorido. Protesto Emmett, lo que faltaba

-Si quiere intercambiamos. Dijo _esa_ con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba el coctel, un momento, EL COCTEL

-¡NOOOOO! Grite, al tiempo que le quitaba el coctel de las manos de Emmett y los chicos me miraban raro mientras que Jazz estaba orando para que no se envenenara y nos arrestaran, lo golpee para que me ayudara y dejara de tontear

-Eh, es que te lo preparamos con mucho cariño, para nuestra futura nuera, además es una receta de familia. Termino con una sonrisa llena de nervios

-¿receta familiar? Susurraron los chicos, en ese momento quise ser hija única

-si, no se acuerdan. Susurre fulminando con la mirada a todos, los cuales palidecieron

-OH si, la receta. Comento Emmett y os otros solo asintieron, confundidos

Le entregue a la chica, el coctel; empezó a tomarlo y argumento que estaba delicioso, así todos empezaron a tomar mientras que la chica se estaba acabando el vaso, asta el punto de preocupar a mi hijo

-Ashley, no tomes tan rápido. Susurro Jackson con nota de preocupación, genial, ahora ella se hace la victima

-Querido, no es que tome rápido sino que le gusto. Comente sonriendo maliciosamente para después hacer mi siguiente jugada

-Bueno, querida; ¿en que trabajas? Pregunte inocentemente, tengo que empezar por las preguntas básicas

-soy diseñadora de modas. Dijo hipiando la chiquilla, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un buen gusto para la moda_, concéntrate Alice. _Susurro la voz en mi cabeza, una muy sensata voz

-Cuéntame de tus padres querida. Pregunte fingiendo amabilidad

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Susurro bañada en lagrimas lo que faltaba ahora ella era la victima y yo la victimaria me gire hacia mi familia un grave error todos me lanzaban miradas asesinas ¡GENIAL!

-Bueno cariño no era para tanto, cuéntame tienes un vicio trabajas, en algo malo, haces algo raro te lo pregunto por pura curiosidad. Comente como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, esa es la peor mentira pero lo que no me esperaba era su reacción pues vomito ENCIMA DE MI

-Asco. Grite agitadamente mientras tratada sin remedio limpiarme

-La llevare al cuarto. Comento mi hijo preocupado y podría jurar que vi. Un brillo popular en sus ojos, como si fueran… amor; tonterías

-Si llévala creo que necesita descansar. Susurre asqueada y restándole importancia a lo que ella le pasara

Mi hijo recogió a la chica en brazos y se la llevo escaleras a arriaba, hasta que desaprecio de vista hubo un silencio expectante que fue roto por Rosalie

-¿Que rayos le hiciste a esa pobre chica? Pregunto Rosalie acusadoramente

-Yo no hice nada. Murmure inocentemente pero nadie me lo creyó para variar

-Si claro. Dijeron todos irónicamente.

-Bueno para disculparme la ayudare a cambiarse comente maliciosamente, ya se me ocurrirán varias ideas.

-Ni lo pienses. Susurraron todos, genial ahora se ponen de acuerdo

-Rosalie lo hará por ti amor, murmuro Jasper mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, pero que es lo peor que puede pasar: _miles de cosas, miles de cosas._ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

De repente las luces comenzaron a fallar para después quedar en la penumbra de la noche con solo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia al caer.

Cuando oímos el sonido de la perilla al girar que eso quería decir que estaban abriendo la puerta.

-Un ladrón murmuramos todos en voz baja, mientras yo me aferraba más a Jazz.

Se abrió completamente la puerta dejando ver un hombre musculoso pero después escuchamos un sonido estruendoso para luego ver al ladrón en el piso murmurando un auch mi cabeza

Regreso la luz de inmediato y pudimos ver quien era nuestro "ladrón" y nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo otro capitulo y otra vez las dejo con la duda de quien llegaría, si lo se soy muy mala pero así le gusta mi fic.

Att:

maría alice cullen.


	4. Conociendo al enemigo tan esperado

¡**Por fin actualizo!, si lo se, soy malvada por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar, pero no es mi culpa, es que estoy preparándome para las fiestas, ya que les menciono esto, ¡Feliz dia de la virgen! (7 de diciembre) se que todavía no es pero quería hacerlo y ahora a leer**

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi retorcida imaginación**

**CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO TAN ESPERADO**

_De repente las luces comenzaron a fallar para después quedar en la penumbra de la noche con solo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia al caer._

_Cuando oímos el sonido de la perilla al girar que eso quería decir que estaban abriendo la puerta. _

_-Un ladrón murmuramos todos en voz baja, mientras yo me aferraba más a Jazz._

_Se abrió completamente la puerta dejando ver un hombre musculoso pero después escuchamos un sonido estruendoso para luego ver al ladrón en el piso murmurando un auch mi cabeza _

_Regreso la luz de inmediato y pudimos ver quien era nuestro "ladrón" y nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa _

Bella Swan

Al apagarse las luces, todo quedo en penumbra, escuchamos el sonido de la perilla, al instante susurramos todos: ladrón, miles de imágenes se posaron en mi mente, un psicópata con un cuchillo, Freddie Kruger, la muerte; maldije internamente por dejar que Alice me convenciera de tener una tarde de películas de misterio y persecución.

Con un ágil movimiento tome la escoba, dándole las gracias a Renne por llevarme a un curso de defensa personal solo para entretenerme, me ubique en la puerta lista para atacar y así lo hice propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al ladrón, de algo me debe servir ser la hija de un jefe de policía

La electricidad regreso y con ello vimos a nuestro "ladrón", era un tipo musculoso, de la altura de Edward, de piel tostada y con un enorme hematoma en su cabeza, observe la escoba y en efecto estaba rota, pero me sentía culpable por haber golpeado al pobre hombre.

Estaba a punto de ayudarlo, cuando mi hija entro asustada:

-Mama, ¿Qué le has hecho?, oh pobre Jake, ¿cariño estas bien? Pregunto lo ultimo dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba en el piso, en ese momento todo me cuadro, el hombre al que había golpeado era el asqueroso chucho de mi hija, inmediatamente solté su cabeza como si quemara

-Hay, no es justo, tú lo golpeaste por una escusa y ahora yo no puedo. Comento Edward con un puchero, se veía tan adorable, _concéntrate Bella_, me recordé a mi misma, Edward dejo de hacer ese adorable puchero por la miradita que le regalo Rennesmee

-¿Tíos me pueden ayudar? Pregunto mi hija pidiendo ayuda para levantar al chucho

Los chicos por obligación la tuvieron que ayudar, Emmett me reemplazo para alzar la cabeza del chucho y susurrarme: Buen golpe hermanita. Haciéndome soltar una carcajada, ganándome las miradas de todos se posaron en mí y-como es costumbre-me coloque completamente roja, ¡RAYOS! Maldije internamente

Lo colocaron en el sofá, recostándolo y soltando "accidentalmente" su cabeza bruscamente, recordatorio: pagarle a Emmett y Jasper por eso, como buen ejemplo de madre culpable busque un poco de hielo para colocarle en el cardenal del chucho, pero también tenia curiosidad de cómo le fue a Rennesmee

-¿Hija, como te fue en el viaje? Pregunte cambiando mi cara de niña del exorcista a umpa lumpa (Charlie fabrica de chocolates)

-Muy bien madre, siempre estaré bien si Jake siempre esta conmigo. Contesto acariciando el cabello del chucho como si fuera tela de un diseñador; Alice me mataría se oyera eso.

El chucho sonrío y estrecho la mano de mi hija tiernamente, trato de pararse y de mala gana lo ayude, hablo con voz trémula

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Menciono extendiendo la mano hacia Edward, quien a regañadientes se la estrecho fuertemente y agregando una sonrisa falsa:

-Edward Cullen, un gusto en conocerte Jacob. Contesto con toda la amabilidad que la actuación en el instituto le otorgaron

El chucho se voltio para mirarme, y me extendió la mano, por lo menos tenia cortesía, un punto a su favor

-Bella Cullen. Mencione estrechándole la mano, la cual era muy calida

-Al parecer la belleza se hereda. Comento el chucho, estuve apunto de regresarle el cumplido pero de manera diferente hasta que escuche a Edward decir: todas las mujeres son fáciles ante los cumplidos. En voz baja, me molesto y decidí una venganza pequeña no esta mal, igual Jacob no esta ni tan mal, debería admitir que mi hija tenía buen gusto

-Gracias Jake, pero tu no te quedas atrás, siéntete como en casa y perdóname el golpe. Susurre mientras le acariciaba el rostro, sus facciones demostraban confianza casi me sentía culpable de ser así con el, pero fue casi.

-Gracias Sra. Cullen. Comento Jacob mientras que todos tenían la boca abierta como si estuvieran viendo a Barney besarse con King Kong, desagradable, lo se

-Oh cariño, no me digas señora, dime Bella, por favor. Mencione para dedicarle una sonrisa amable por lo menos debería utilizar lo aprendido en urbanidad sobre las visitas.

Bien. Dijo el chucho para luego voltearse a donde estaba Rennesmee y decirle:

-Ya que esta toda tu familia aquí, y que conocí a tus padres; quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Saco una cajita de Tiffany, pude sentir como se me paro el corazón, al ver que era un anillo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Le pregunto el chucho a mi hija, la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos y asintió sin demora para luego abrazarlo

Sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto, tenia un vacío inexplicable muy doloroso, un agujero que se abría paso por mi pecho al saber esa noticia

-¿Qué? Grite con la voz contenida y Edward escupió el coctel que estaba bebiendo visiblemente molesto mientras Jacob daba un salto debido a la bolsa de hielo que deje caer en sus partes intimas

Me coloque al lado de Edward para calmarlo y a la vez sentir un poco de alivio y fuerza para no dejarme desvanecer por el agujero de mi pecho

En ese momento entro Rosalie, después de haber cambiado y dormido a Ashley, colocando cara de asco para decir:

-ugh, huele a perro mojado. Murmuro tapándose la nariz y logrando que Edward se riera un poco

Rosalie se percato de Rennesmee y del perro, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Rennesmee y luego evaluar de arriba a bajo al chico sin saludarlo, para luego notar la tensión que se esta creando en la sala

-¿Qué me perdí? Pregunto sentándose al lado de Emmett, quien le explico lo que había pasado, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para después gritar:

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?, no se dan cuenta que solo llevan dos hora en casa y ya quieren mandar a los padres a la tumba

En ese momento entro Nikki seguida por su esposo y Jackson q, que al parecer habían escuchado todo:

-Mama, podrías dejar de pelear. Comento Nikki mientras se dirigía a felicitar a los "novios" y Rosalie solo rodaba los ojos murmurando: otra cegada por la estupidez

-Dejen de comportarse así, ellos pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Susurro Jackson haciendo lo mismo que hizo su prima

-Claro dejemos que cometan las tonterías que tú cometiste a escondidas. Dijo Alice en tono de reproche pero Jackson no pareció inmutarse, solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Estaba visto que mis sobrinos no iban a cooperar conmigo, al contrario se unieron a la locura de mi hija, toda s las noticias malas en una sola noche, definitivamente estamos muy de buenas

-Cariño ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión tan rápido? Pregunto Edward guardando la calma y la serenidad

-Papa, no sabia que Jake me iba pedir matrimonio y eso es una felicidad muy grande para mí, porque lo único que quiero es tener una vida junto a Jake. Dijo mi hija mientras le daba un casto beso al perro y mis sobrinos aplaudían sonoramente hasta que le regalamos una mirada de "siguen aplaudiendo y no saldrán vivos de esto"

-Po eso les pido que me ayuden y me apoyen en este momento de mi vida. Murmuro Rennesmee firmemente, con pesar y sabiendo que me odiaría en la mañana por esto dije:

-Mi amor, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo incondicional para todo y claro que te ayudaremos. Dije con dulzura y dolor, me dolía que ella no tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarme de su novio pero mas me dolía que se alejara de mí porque no le mostramos apoyo en ese dia, mis ojos vagaron hacia Edward, quien estaba atónito, desconcertado y dolido, lo único que pude es apretarle suavemente la mano y murmurarle que todo iba a estar bien

-Cariño, sube a tu habitación, debes de estar cansada. Comento Edward conteniéndose y relajándose al colocarle mi mano en su hombro

-Esta bien papa y muchas gracias. Susurro para luego abrazarnos a los dos, estando en nuestros brazos, quise llorar, decirle que no se alejara de nosotros, que lo reconsiderara y no tomara decisiones apresuradas; pero lo único que pude hace es abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo que este momento nunca terminara

Se despidió de todos para ir a acomodarse en su habitación, Jacob lo iba a seguir pero Edward no lo dejo, interponiéndose en su camino para decir:

-Su habitación es la de invitados en el tercer piso, espero no verlo en el segundo piso o sino tendremos problemas. Dijo con la mandíbula apretada para luego ver a Jacob ir al tercer piso

Alice y Rosalie les lanzaron una mirada a mis sobrinos para que subieran a descansar

-Pero. Iban a protestar todos juntos hasta que vieron que las chicas fruncían el seño y de inmediato subieron

-Bueno, tengo que planear algo para que esa chiquilla no moleste a mi hijo. Dijo Alice al percatarse de que mis sobrinos se hayan acostado

-Mi amor deberías dejarla tranquila. Susurro Jasper suplicante, al parecer le cayó bien Ashley, pobre

-No y Jasper no me saques escusas, porque estamos metidos en esto con lo del trago. Comento Alice suavemente haciendo que nosotros se nos desencajaran la mandíbula

-Alice, déjalo que escoja, tu no lo puedes obligar. Comento Emmett en defensa de su cuñado

-Si, donde queda la libertad de opinión. Dijo Edward para defenderlo, genial, una rebelión de opinión

Alice sonrio amablemente, eso no es bueno

-Cierto Edward, tengo que dejarle que decida como dijo Emmett, que haga lo que quiera. Susurro dulce Alice y entendí su idea, me encanto, Rosalie también lo entendió porque sonrío maliciosamente

Alice se acerco a los chicos y ellos retrocedieron: cobardes

-Emmett y Edward, ustedes no son mis esposos pero Jasper si y como puedo hacer lo que quiera le doy la ley del hielo. Sentencio malignamente, la ley del hielo d Alice, nada de acercamientos, palabras o sexo, nada de nada

-Y como Rosalie es la esposa de Emmett y Bella la tuya. Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward-También pueden hacer lo que les plazca, a ellas también le gusto la idea de la ley de hielo ¿no es cierto chicas?

-Por supuesto. Dijimos las dos sonriendo malvadamente, Alice aplaudió feliz

-Entonces ustedes también tiene ley del hielo y no se les quitara hasta que quieran cooperar como buenos esposos. Dijo enojada con la mandíbula apretada, los chicos tragaron saliva ruidosamente

-Y no podemos dormir ni siquiera en nuestra habitación. Dijo Edward temeroso, nosotras arqueamos una ceja incrédulas sabiendo la respuesta

-Edward no las presiones o pueden perder el control. Murmuró Jasper nervioso

-Y ni pensar que yo le iba a pedir ayuda a Alice con mi problema. Comento Emmett en voz baja mientras nos mira nervioso

-Esperen, todavía no están con los brazos cruzados y los zapatos golpeando el piso. Murmuro mi Esposo para luego mirarnos y si teníamos los brazos cruzados y nuestras zapatillas Gucci golpeando el piso impacientemente

-Corramos. Dijo Edward para luego voltearse y subir por las cosas a nuestra habitación y los chicos los siguieron como un cohete

-noche de chicas en mi cuarto. Murmuro Alice, al ver desaparecer los chicos en el segundo piso

Gemí, va hacer una noche muy larga

**u.u los chicos metiendo la pata como siempre, bueno lo que esperaban, la parejita que causo tanto nerviosismo n Eddie y Bells aparece al fin (créanme yo también estaba esperando que aparecieran XD) pobre Bella casi se desmaya con la proposición de Jacob, que como siempre tiende a sacar de quicio a Eddie**

**Lamento en serio la tardanza, pero como viene las fiestas hay que estar preparada para las visitas y mas las visitas de mis primos ¬¬)**

**PD: lamento si no contesto sus comentarios pero es que el cole me había absorbió horriblemente, pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta, así que aprieten ese botoncito verde como los ojos de Eddie y dejen su linda opinión**

**Las quiero chicas/os, nos leemos pronto **

**Att:**

**maria alice cullen **


	5. Golpe Bajo

**Recordatorio: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-Bueno, tengo que planear algo para que esa chiquilla no moleste a mi hijo. Dijo Alice al percatarse de que mis sobrinos se hayan acostado _

_-Mi amor deberías dejarla tranquila. Susurro Jasper suplicante, al parecer le cayó bien Ashley, pobre_

_-No y Jasper no me saques excusas, porque estamos metidos en esto con lo del trago. Comento Alice suavemente haciendo que nosotros se nos desencajaran la mandíbula_

_-Alice, déjalo que escoja, tu no lo puedes obligar. Comento Emmett en defensa de su cuñado_

_-Si, donde queda la libertad de opinión. Dijo Edward para defenderlo, genial, una rebelión de opinión_

_Alice sonrío amablemente, eso no es bueno_

_-Cierto Edward, tengo que dejarle que decida como dijo Emmett, que haga lo que quiera. Susurro dulce Alice y entendí su idea, me encanto, Rosalie también lo entendió porque sonrío maliciosamente _

_Alice se acerco a los chicos y ellos retrocedieron: cobardes_

_-Emmett y Edward, ustedes no son mis esposos pero Jasper si y como puedo hacer lo que quiera le doy la ley del hielo. Sentencio malignamente, la ley del hielo d Alice, nada de acercamientos, palabras o sexo, nada de nada _

_-Y como Rosalie es la esposa de Emmett y Bella la tuya. Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward-También pueden hacer lo que les plazca, a ellas también le gusto la idea de la ley de hielo ¿no es cierto chicas?_

_-Por supuesto. Dijimos las dos sonriendo malvadamente, Alice aplaudió feliz_

_-Entonces ustedes también tiene ley del hielo y no se les quitara hasta que quieran cooperar como buenos esposos. Dijo enojada con la mandíbula apretada, los chicos tragaron saliva ruidosamente _

_-Y no podemos dormir ni siquiera en nuestra habitación. Dijo Edward temeroso, nosotras arqueamos una ceja incrédulas sabiendo la respuesta_

_-Edward no las presiones o pueden perder el control. Murmuró Jasper nervioso _

_-Y ni pensar que yo le iba a pedir ayuda a Alice con mi problema. Comento Emmett en voz baja mientras nos mira nervioso_

_-Esperen, todavía no están con los brazos cruzados y los zapatos golpeando el piso. Murmuro mi Esposo para luego mirarnos y si teníamos los brazos cruzados y nuestras zapatillas Gucci golpeando el piso impacientemente_

_-Corramos. Dijo Edward para luego voltearse y subir por las cosas a nuestra habitación y los chicos los siguieron como un cohete _

_-noche de chicas en mi cuarto. Murmuro Alice, al ver desaparecer los chicos en el segundo piso_

_Gemí, va hacer una noche muy larga _

_**Golpe Bajo**_

**Edward Cullen**

-Todos es tu culpa Edward. Dijo Emmett acomodando su mini cama portátil, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? El metió la pata al defender a Jackson.

-No me eches la culpa, Jasper fue el que abrió la boca para decir _"Mi amor deberías dejarla tranquila"_ como si eso fuera a detener a Alice. Dije molesto al recordar que había un idiota que se quería robar a mi hija y Bella estaba iracunda conmigo…sabiendo lo testaruda que es…esta cama inflable seria mi nuevo hogar indefinidamente.

-Pueden callarse, parecen niñas peleando por su muñeca. Dijo Jasper mientras se frotaba las sienes, signo que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Pues mi muñeca esta en mi cuarto con ropa interior diminuta, sola y con una cama muy calientita. Dijo Emmett jugando con la pelota de Baseball para distraerse.

Jasper le tiro una almuela molesto porque le había hecho pensar en Alice y además era su hermana de la que hablaba.

Escuche las risas de las chicas, deberían estar en el cuarto de Alice, una magnifica idea cruzo por mi mente.

-Espiemos a las chicas. Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pelota cayo apenas dije esa frase y Jasper me miro con ojos desorbitados.

-Por fin dices algo divertido hermano, ya pensaba yo que tú eras adoptado. Dijo Emmett desperezándose como un gato, lo empuje, menos mal cayo en la cama silenciando el golpe.

-Esperen, ¡están locos o que! Son las chicas no son ratones que no se dan cuenta que los espían para atraparlos…hasta los ratones tiene el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta que los espían un par de tontos. Comento Jasper colocándose entre la puerta y nosotros.

-¡Oh vamos Jasper! A ti te gustaba hacer esto. Dijo Emmett haciendo puchero.

-¡Tenia 5 años y jugábamos a la guerra! Dijo Jasper testarudo como Rosalie.

-Pero lo hacías muy bien ¿Dónde esta aquel teniente Hale que no le temía a nada? Dije sabiendo que traería los recuerdos de su niñez y seria fácil.

-Bien…vamos. Dijo dubitativo, no perdimos tiempo nos escabullimos cuidando de no hacer ruido.

-Emmett ¿tienes un vaso? Pregunto Jasper deteniéndose para observar a Emmett.

-Si claro Jasper, en mi tiempo libre le robo el puesto a la cocina y me hago pasar por ella. Murmuro Emmett y pude jurar que rodó los ojos.

Escuche como Jasper empujaba a Emmett hacia la cocina para que trajera los vasos para poder escuchar.

Nos colocamos muy suavemente en la puerta para poder escuchar:

_-Tenemos que hacer algo con nuestros hijos. _Esa era la inconfundible voz mandona de Alice.

_-Es mejor atacar por separado. _Esa era la voz de mi dulce Bella que ahora parecía molesta.

-_Juntos nos harían pedazos. _Esa era la amenazadora voz de Rosalie.

Los tres tragamos saliva, las chicas eran conocidas por ser malvadas en todo lo que les interesaba.

-_Si Edward no se hubiera puesto de parte de Jasper y Emmett, me ayudaría con este problema. _Dijo Bella y suspiro con molestia_._

_-Todo es culpa de Jasper y su estupido machismo. _Dijo Rosalie siempre hablando como una dama.

Escuche un golpe y me gire para ver que Jasper se tocaba la nuca con gesto de dolor

-Te dije que era tu culpa. Susurro Emmett enfuruñado, los calle antes de que se dieran cuenta que estábamos espiándolas y ahí ya no habría lugar para esconderse.

-_Toda la culpa no es de Jasper, el hecho de que Edward y Emmett lo apoyaran fue voluntariamente, mis hermanos son hombres, siempre piensan con cuando tiene una erección en vez de su cerebro. _Dijo Alice y puedo jurar que rodó los ojos, a veces pienso que Esme no tuvo a una niña sino a un demonio.

Sentí un golpe en la nuca y me voltee para golpear a Emmett pero el también se estaba tocando esa parte y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Jasper.

-Yo no tengo todo la culpa. Dijo Jasper mientras nos miraba acusadoramente y me sentí miserable al culpar a Jasper.

-¡No hagas que me sienta mal! ¡Ya no leo tus pensamientos para darte privacidad! Nunca nos gustaba usar nuestros "dones" si no era estrictamente necesario, solo la familia sabia de nuestros "poderes", Carlisle, cuando teníamos la edad suficiente-eso era cuando Emmett no destruía las casitas de muñecas de Alice con su fuerza descomunal- Nos explico que nuestros dones nacieron con nosotros pero teníamos que utilizarlos con conciencia.

Emmett apenas se entero que tenía una fuerza descomunal quiso probarla, levantando la mesa pero nuestro padre lo detuvo a tiempo, Esme tenia verdadero pavor a que no pudiéramos acoplarnos como niños normales pero nuca tuvimos problemas.

Alice era la mas feliz de los tres, podía ver el futuro como una verdadera vidente y le gustaba demasiado poder adelantarse a las cosas, algunas veces servia para el trabajo de Carlisle o las inversiones en la bolsa pero otras veces era molesto, como cuando adivinaba que nos iban a regalar para navidad, era muy difícil sorprender a Alice por eso disfrute mucho cuando Alice se entero que Jackson se casaba sin poder haberlo visto antes.

Ella trataba de no ver esas visiones pero le era inevitable, aunque había personas que eran páginas en blanco para Alice como Ashley y Jacob, los cuales parecían obstaculizar la "visión" de Alice hacia sus futuros.

Y como ella tenia excepciones yo tenia una, mi esposa, Bella era la única inmune a mi "don" y era tan frustrante como molesto, ella siempre era una cajita de sorpresas y jamás hacia lo que yo pensaba; con el tiempo aprendí a crear una barrera entre los pensamientos de los demás y yo o en cuyo caso, pasar la mayor parte con mi esposa era muy relajante mentalmente.

En el instituto nos encontramos con los Hale, nosotros pensamos que éramos los únicos con "dones" pero habían otros, como los Hale, Jasper tiene poder de controlar las emociones, fue algo sorprendente ver como relajaba a Alice.

Rosalie controlaba la mente, podía hipnotizar a las personas para que hicieran lo que quisiera, Bella y yo éramos la excepción a su poder y eso siempre le molesto a Rose.

Pero nuestros hijos fueron un problema, ellos habían heredado nuestros poderes combinados, Nessie podía mostrarle a cualquier persona su vida con solo tocarlo.

Jackson podía sentir y ver cada momento de la vida de una persona con solo tocar una prenda, además de relajarla hasta el punto de sedarla si era necesario.

Nikki podía borrar la memoria de una persona y remplazarla por lo que quisiera, además de ser muy rápida.

Rennesmee odiaba no tener privacidad con respecto a su vida, así que cuando se entero de su don…tuvo un arranque de rebeldía, dejo el instituto y se encerró en su cuarto para poder tener privacidad; Bella estaba muy alarmada, sufría al ver a Nessie deprimida y encerrada en su mundo.

Con el tiempo, Rennesmee empezó a salir de su cuarto, a ir al instituto y Carlisle le regalo unos guantes especiales para que pudiera vivir más o menos normal.

Jackson lo tachaban de raro desde que sedo a todo el instituto porque había un incendio, el solo quería ayudar, solo que no supo controlarse y tampoco le gustaba enterarse de la vida de los profesores al tocar sus cosas o a ellos mismos, se enteraba de sus infidelidades, desamores y demás cotidianidades, por eso el es de poco contacto.

Nikki literalmente odiaba su poder, no le gustaba adentrarse en la mente de los demás y jugar con ella, así que Rosalie tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirme ayuda, le enseñe a Nikki a mantener a raya su poder y ella tuvo una vida un poco mas normal.

-¡Entonces no me eches la culpa! Dijo Jasper dando al ambiente un poco de tensión

-No están un poco grandes como para jugar a los espías. Dijo la meticulosa voz de Rosalie, gire mi cabeza lentamente, regalándome otros minutos de vida antes de que me mate.

-¡Rose, cariño! Dijo Emmett con toda la dulzura que su voz martillada por el miedo le dejo.

-Han llegada a hasta el punto máximo de la locura. Dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Mi amor déjame explicarte! Dijo Jasper sosegado por la ansiedad.

-Lo esperaba de Emmett, pero nunca de ti, Edward. Dijo Bella cruzada de brazos y con la ira en sus ojos.

Esta era la gota que colmo el vaso, deje caer mis barreras para poder escuchar.

_¡Oh rayos! Nos descubrieron, ahora si Rose no me dejare acercármele ni a un metro_. La voz mental de Emmett estaba tan preocupada como su interlocutor

_Tiene que haber una manera de arreglar las cosas… ¡Edward lee su mente!_

Jasper se había dado cuenta que había dejado caer las barreras y literalmente me estaba gritando que lo hiciera.

Decidí intentar con Bella, a ver si había alguna novedad, como siempre, me encontraba con un espacio en blanco donde se suponían debería estar sus pensamientos, como dije frustrante.

_Se ve tan tierno asustado, si solo no hubiera metido la pata siguiendo a Jasper. _La voz mental de Rosalie no sonaba molesta mas bien era frustrada.

_Odio que me mire con sus preciosos ojos azules, siempre me hacen decir incoherencias, si solo tuvieran una idea para ayudarnos…_

¡Gracias Alice! Me había dado la manera perfecta de que saliéramos bien librados de esta.

-¡Esperen! Tenemos una idea. Dije con determinación, las chicas me miraron confundidas y luego el rostro de Alice cambio de blanco a rojo escarlata.

-¡Edward Cullen no te metas en mi cabeza!

-Amor, escucha a Edward, el tiene una buena idea. Dijo Jasper descargando todo el poder de su mirada contra Alice.

Alice miro a las chicas con expresión dubitativa, Rosalie asintió indecisa y Bella se encogió de hombros mordiéndole su labio inferior, eso no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad, yo quería ser el que le mordiera el labio.

Emmett me pateo y me ayudo a pararme para decirme:

-Piensa ahora y babea después.

Entramos al cuarto de Alice o debería decir a la guarida de Alice.

Su cuarto estaba decorado con colores vivos y tenia fotos de todas las celebridades con las cuales había diseñado vestidos, hasta el Dalai Lama estaba en una de las fotos.

Alice se sentó en la cama junto con las chicas, así que nosotros nos tocaría en el piso.

Jasper me lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-Ustedes necesitan ayuda para separarlos

-¿Por qué demonios necesitaríamos ayuda? Pregunto furiosa Rosalie, error, ellas no les gusta mostrar debilidad.

-Yo sugiero que uno de los dos se quede con el enemigo y el otro se vaya con el hijo. Dije con voz suave y al parecer surtió efecto porque se quedaron pensando.

Jasper y Emmett levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-Un momento…mañana tiene trabajo ¿Qué harán con ellos? Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

_Tenias que haberte casado con cerebrito igual que tu. _Pensó Emmett molesto.

Odiaba que Bella fuera la asistente personal de Alice, ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana mientras Alice estuviera de vacaciones y Rosalie tenia una empresa de cosméticos mundialmente famosa, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y dejar a cargo a su asistente.

En cambio Jasper trabajaba de psicólogo, Emmett trabajaba de cardiólogo y yo, neurólogo, Carlisle saltaba de la dicha cuando le contamos que queríamos ser doctores como el.

-Los llevaremos al trabajo. Respondí con la mandíbula apretada, rogaba porque nadie sufriera alguna lesión en la cabeza.

-Bien, todo esta listo; Edward se llevara a Jacob, Emmett le inventara alguna escusa de la maternidad a Kellan para que lo acompañe y Jazz se llevara a Jackson.

Oh no.

-¿Qué? Ustedes se quedaran con los hijos y nosotros nos llevaremos a "los problemas" ¿Por que tu te quedaras con Ashley?

Sorprendentemente preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Hale.

Alice calmadamente, algo extraño en ella, respondió.

-Porque yo me encargare de la chiquilla, esto ya es personal.

Nadie volvió a preguntar, si tenían instinto de conservación, dejarían que Alice hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

Rosalie se levanto alegando que estaba cansada y su cutis no aguantaría unas ojeras tipo Morticia.

Emmett la siguió sin decir palabra, esperando que Rose no lo echara apenas notara su presencia; por simple curiosidad leí la mente de Rosalie.

_Ni creas Emmett que te acostaras así como así sin pagar el precio, esta noche yo tendré un esclavo…_

Esta era una de las razones por las que no leía los pensamientos de ellos.

-Yo también necesito descansar, mañana será un día muy ocupado. Dijo Alice sonriendo malévolamente.

Leí la mente de Alice, por la vida de Ashley y Jasper.

_Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé. Contre nous de la tyranie, L'étendard sanglant est levé_

Estaba cantando el himno de Francia, debe de ser algo muy malo para esconderlo.

Alice miro a Jazz y le ofreció la mano para que se parara, Jasper la acepto con pánico aunque no esperaba que Alice lo jalara para besarlo tiernamente.

-No vuelvas hablar de esa chiquilla, Amor.

El solo pudo asentir, atónito mientras la seguí hacia su habitación.

Eso nos dejaba a Bella y a mí, con el misterioso silencio mental.

-No quiero que Rennesmee se preocupe, te dejare dormir aquí y también se que ninguno de los chicos te abrirá la puerta. Dijo dándome la espalda mientras acomodaba la cama.

Me acerque a ella con sigilo y la tome de la cintura acercándome para hablarle muy suavemente en el oído

-Lamento haberme puesto de parte de Emmett y Jasper, sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que sea, pero, por favor, no discutamos más sobre eso; detesto no poder abrasarte o besarte por esta discusión.

Elle se volteo lentamente, vi el perdón en sus ojos chocolate, sabia que Bella no se molestaría mucho tiempo con una persona.

-Odio cuando utilizas tu encanto para convencerme, de todas maneras te perdono y me garantizas que no volverá a pasar. Dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojándose mientras me acariciaba el torso con sus manos.

Era difícil pensar con coherencia cuando hacia eso, solo pude asentir mientras le levantaba la barbilla para besarla.

Sus labios, al principio, se quedaron paralizados, después se movieron con total sincronía sobre los míos, dándome acceso a su boca; nuestras lenguas danzaban parsimoniosamente.

Cuando nos hizo falta el aire, me separe de ella solo para realizar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hacia su clavícula, su piel tenia un delicioso sabor a melocotón.

-Edward…Rennesmee esta en casa…no podemos…

-Amor, Nessie ya creció, es bastante grande para darnos privacidad. Dije mientras le quitaba la camisa.

-Edward, también tenemos invitados. Dijo tratando de apartarse mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Francamente, cariño, no me importa. Susurre para luego atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**Bella Cullen**

Me desperté cuando sentí unos labios recorrer mi espalda desnuda, me voltee para quedar encima de mi marido, todavía me parecía imposible que este ángel fuera mío, le quite algunos cabellos cobrizos de la cara, para poder besarlo mientras el me acariciaba la espalda.

-Buenos días. Dije a centímetros de su cara, observando con admiración esos ojos verdes que siempre me han enamorado.

-Siempre dije que las mañanas son los mejores, buenos días, amor. Dijo mientras volvía a robarme un beso.

De pronto me acorde de lo de anoche y como me había seducido.

-Es temprano como para salir de la cama, ¿que tal repetimos los de anoche? Me pregunto con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Le iba a responder pero un olor ha comido atrajo mi atención, yo era la única que cocina en la casa... eso quiere decir…alguien esta quemando la cocina.

Me levante rápidamente colocándome la camisa de Edward mientras el me miraba confundido, también se vestía con lo que encontraba.

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrar a Alice cocinando pacíficamente.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Pregunte para luego mirar lo que estaba cocinando y si no se había quemado algo…debía admitir que la comida tenia buena pinta.

-Cocinar, Bellita. Dijo tarareando una canción infantil.

-Per si tu no cocinas. Dijo Edward igual de confundido que yo, Alice le lanzo una mirada queriendo exterminarlo con ella.

-Alice no les pusiste veneno. Dije olisqueando con cuidado la comida.

-No, Bella, la prepare para que Jackson vea lo buena madre que soy. Dijo sirviendo las tostadas.

-Eso quiere decir que le mentiras. Dijo Edward para luego agacharse porque "misteriosamente" un cuchillo casi lo degolla.

-Lo siento, Eddie, se me escapo. Dijo Alice con inocencia.

Edward y yo la fulminamos con la mirada mientras los otros miembros bajaban, arreglados para desayunar; no me había dado cuenta que Jasper estaba sentado viendo una película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Jasper, detén a tu esposa. Dije cuando me acerque a el con Edward a mis espaldas, a la defensiva de que Alice "misteriosamente" le lanzara otra cosa.

-Bella tú la conoces mejor que nadie, ella no se da por vencida así como así y Edward será mejor que te agaches. Respondió sin voltearse, no me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba prestando atención a la conversación, hasta que escucho la ultima parte y se agacho, llevándome con el.

Escuche una maldición a mis espaldas, ya sabia quien era la interlocutora.

-Alice no desperdicies las naranjas en la cabeza de Edward, esta visto que no tiene arreglo. Dijo Emmett mientras comía los huevos fritos de Alice

-¡Una naranja! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Por cierto, Alice preparo la comida Dijo Edward mientras me agarraba la mano para cambiarnos.

Emmett busco urgentemente el lavaplatos para escupir y Rosalie dejo a un lado el huevo que se iba a comer pero ambos tuvieron que tragárselo al ver la mirada furibunda de Alice.

Nos encontramos con Jackson y Ashley, quienes no saludaron efusivamente, la chica al menos se encontraba estable, gracias a Dios.

-Olvídate de mama, esta mujer es la que debes caerle bien. Dijo Jackson regalándome una sonrisa afable.

-¿Me lo prestas un momento?, debo hablarle sobre unas voces en mi cabeza. Dije mientras agarraba a Jackson y me lo llevaba lejos de la chica.

-¿Por qué rayos decides comprometerte y traerla? ¿Te quieres deshacer de ella? Pregunte mirando acusadoramente sus ojos azules.

-Yo solo quiero que mama, papa y toda la familia la conozca. Dijo con un deje de dulzura en su voz.

-¿Conocerla? Esa mujer llamada tu madre acaba de salir del manicomio (su trabajo)

-Dale tiempo, tía Bella, yo tengo plena fe en que ella la recibirá con brazos abiertos. Dijo y extrañamente me sentí tranquila; aun después de haberme llamado tía.

-Claro que la recibirá con los brazos abiertos para ahorcarla a la menor distracción tuya. Dije pensando en las miles de maneras en que Alice torturaría a la pobre chica.

-Ten confianza, ahora deberías vestirte, tu sabes de buena manera que tienes unas piernas espectaculares pero no se si el tío Edward le encantaría escuchar eso viniendo de mi.

Y como todos los hombres Cullen tienen ese efecto en mi, me sonroje furiosamente mientras me encaminaba hacia Edward para arrastrarlo hacia nuestra habitación.

Cuando estuvimos presentables salimos pero yo vi que Jacob salía a medio vestir del cuarto de Rennesmee, tuve que empujar a Edward dentro de la habitación.

Tenia la mandíbula apretada cuando cerré la puerta con cuidado, Edward me miraba entre confuso y preocupado.

-Jacob acaba de salir de la habitación de Rennesmee. Logre vocalizar con la rabia contenida; se le abrieron los ojos y por un momento creí que se le saldrían de sus orbitas.

Trato de gritar y abrir la puerta, yo lo único que pude atinar para tranquilizarlo fue besarlo y funcionó.

Nos besamos salvajemente, dejando que nuestra ira se descargara en nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas peleaban por ser el ganador, no se como terminamos en la cama, con Edward sin camisa y yo con mi camisa abierta, Edward descendió a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos por el camino; trate de apartarlo pero el alego que yo había comenzado y además estaba besando un punto sensible de mi cuello, perdiendo el control de la situación.

De repente se levanto y recogió su camisa, yo me pregunte que había hecho y como si me leyera la mente me respondió.

-Alice. Dijo para luego ayudarme con la mi camisa, salimos cuando estábamos presentables.

Alice estaba recargada al lado de la puerta con expresión molesta.

-Tienen toda la noche para eso, los chicos ya están haciendo planes y Bella escóndete ese chupón. Dijo gruñendo, no entendía su actitud….sabía que estaba furiosa porque nos habíamos retrasado pero su tono era de histeria.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos no los detuviste? Gruño Edward tensándose de inmediato, le acaricie con el pulgar la mano para que se tranquilizara.

Comprendí porque Alice estaba tan molesta…había visto que Jacob entraba a la habitación de Renesmee.

Tres sentimientos se instalaron en mí:

La nostalgia, estaba perdiéndome gran parte de la vida de mi hija, ella se estaba haciendo madura a su manera, sin necesitar mi ayuda.

Recordé cuando era pequeña que necesitaba que la sostuviera entre mis brazos para que caminara y le decía: Tú puedes sola, Renesmee.

Ahora me daba cuenta que si había podido, siempre había podido; sentía como si me sacaran el corazón, el dolor era insoportable, tanto que me aturdía.

La ira, el no era nadie para arrebatármela, ¡Nadie! Pero de todas maneras lo intentaba, pidiéndole matrimonio, sabiendo que apenas se casaran se irían muy lejos; Renesmee estaría lejos de mí, nunca lo permitiría.

El pánico, ¿y si ella lo quería? ¿Si lo que estaba haciendo, la haría infeliz? ¿Me odiaría Renesmee? Decidí que no importaba, le estaba haciendo un bien, el no le convenía.

-Edward agárrala. Dijo Alice con voz monocorde.

-Sus emociones son un revoltijo, tuve que sedarla por un momento para que se calmara…Le escuche decir a Jasper pero ya no los vea…mis parpados se cerraron involuntariamente y mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso.

Las fuertes manos de Edward me agarraron justo a tiempo, tomándome en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe.

-Bella, mi amor, despierta. Escuche la voz de Edward con tono de preocupación.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente adaptándome a la luz de la sala…ahora no eran solo Jasper, Alice y Edward; todos los miembros estaban alrededor de mi.

-Estoy bien. Dije con molestia, odiaba mostrar debilidad y mas frente al…enemigo, Edward capto mi mensaje y me ayudo a levantar.

-Mama te desmayaste, no estás bien. Dijo Renesmee tratando de recostarme pero no la deje.

-Es porque no ha desayunado. Dijo Edward cuando vio que me temblaría la voz si hablaba.

Alice intervino anunciando que Ashley, Renesmee y Nikki se quedarían con nosotras, así como un día de chicas, para aparentar.

Jackson sospecho de las "buenas" intenciones de su madre y pregunto.

-¿A qué se debe este día de chicas?

Todos menos los enemigos y Jasper se sorprendieron de la pregunta de Jackson, nadie se atrevía a discutir con Alice, Jackson tenia la suspicacia.

Y para sorpresa de todos, respondió.

-Quiero conocer a Ashley. Contesto sonriéndole a la implicada.

Quien se imaginaria que detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde una madre miedosa de perder a su hijo, a su bebe…su misma carne.

Jackson sonrió gratamente sorprendido y abrazo a su madre, Alice se aferro a él como si fuera la última vez que lo vería y pude vislumbrar una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla pero se la limpio rápidamente.

A Kellan no le agrado nada separarse de Nikki pero Rosalie le aseguro casi gruñendo que sabía perfectamente cómo cuidar a su hija.

-Mama, yo tenía planes con Jake. Dijo Renesmee en mi oído, yo le sonreí conteniendo las ganas de cortarle la cabeza a ese perro.

-Pues cancélalos porque hoy pasaras un día con mama. Dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros…en vez de parecer madre, me parecía a un novio celoso.

Deje que mi hija se despidiera de…su perro, asegurándome de que estuvieran a una distancia prudente de mi, agarre a Edward para darle indicaciones.

-Edward, asegúrate de asustarlo lo suficiente para que rompa con ella. Dije en voz baja mientras Edward trataba de besarme.

-Mmmm si, como digas, amor pero ahora hay algo más importante que quiero hacer.

Me puso contra la pared al ver que no iba a rendirme y bajo su nariz por todo mi cuello para luego ascender hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y morderlo suavemente, un inevitable gemido escapo de mis labios.

Alguien tosió sonoramente, Edward soltó una risita cómplice mientras se separa solo unos centímetros para murmurarlo bastante fuerte.

-Renesmee estas lo bastante grande para verme darle un beso de despedida a tu madre.

Ella salió dando zancadas y murmurando "si lo soy pero no estoy preparada para verte manosear a mi madre"

El atrapo mis labios antes de hacer algún comentario, besando mis labios con dulzura para después susurrarme cuanto me amaba.

Los hombres se fueron en sus respectivos coches…Edward decidió lucir su nuevo Aston Martin Vanquish V12, Emmett sonrió arrogante al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kellan al ver su enorme Jeep Cherokee y Jasper le dejo la puerta del copiloto abierta del Mercedes Guardian a Jackson quien a regañadientes acepto.

-Ya que la testosterona se ha ido, vamos a divertirnos. Dijo Alice emocionada, tanto que daba miedo.

Rosalie se retiro diciendo que tendria que cuidar de Nikki.

Yo tambien me retire alegando que haria los quehaceres de la casa con Renesmee, la aludida se sorprendio enormemente pero no objeto nada, preferia estar conmigo que con Alice.

Renesmee se ocupo del baño de mala gana y yo decidi por curiosidad limpiar su cuarto.

Limpie su armario en busca de algo raro y tambien la cama en busca de drogas, nada.

Respire tranquilamente y me dirigi al tocador, encontre la pulserita que Edward le habia regalado cuando tenia 5 años, me hizo sentirme muy mal al sospechar de mi hija, pero ese sentimiento se disipo apenas vi lo que habia al lado…una prueba de embarazo.

La agarre como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la mire.

El corazon se me callo a los pies.

La prueba dio positivo.

**¿Renesmee embarazada? **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Bella?**

**¿Qué pasara con los chicos?**

**Escucho teorias**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Maria Alice Cullen**


End file.
